The present invention relates generally to chewing gum compositions and methods of making same. More specifically, the present invention relates to gum bases that create a chewing gum that has a reduced adhesion to environmental surfaces.
For hundreds of years, gum like substances have been chewed. In the late 1800's the predecessor to today's chewing gum compositions were developed. Chewing gum is enjoyed daily by millions of people worldwide.
Chewed gum cuds can be disposed of in a number of substrates by wrapping the substrate around the chewed gum. In fact, chewed gum is easily disposed of in the wrapper that initially houses the chewing gum.
But, chewed gum cuds when carelessly discarded, can adhere to environmental surfaces. Such surfaces include concrete, brick, wood, carpets, and fabrics. This is due to the fact that chewing gum, due to its formulation, typically has an adhesive-like characteristic after it is chewed. Therefore, a chewed gum cud can stick to surfaces on which it is placed or onto which it is discarded. Chewed gum cuds that adhere to environmental surfaces can be an unsightly nuisance. Such gum cuds can be difficult, time consuming, and expensive to remove.
There is therefore a need for chewing gum that will not adhere, or will have a reduced adherence, to environmental surfaces such as concrete, brick, wood, carpet and fabrics.